


Treasure Of The Top Supervillian ( Or: Moments That Minions Hate Walking In On And The Event That Set It Off)

by ghostdreaming



Category: DCU (Comics), Sherlock (TV), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: A Sexual Predator is not the same thing as a Sexual Dominant!, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clark Is Also Possessive, Clark Is Very Willingly Consenting To Everything Lex Is Doing Here, Clark gets barely more than bruises in spite of how things look, Don't Judge Me, Don't mess with Lex Luthor!, F/F, I Really Mean It When I Say NOT FOR IRENE ADLER FANS!, I'm a Mycroft fan too so...., Irene is a Sex Predator, Irene messes with the wife of the wrong person!, Lex is Crazy Obsessive, Married Couple, Married Sex, Moral Ambiguity, Mycroft is the BBC Sherlock one, No actual proof that Lex (or Mycroft) had anything to do with a certain criminal's violent end, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Not for the Irene Fan!, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Possibly Mentally Traumatized Minions, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Suckling, Slight Crossover with BBC's Sherlock, So more like Implications of Past Non-Con, That Doesn't Mean Clark Did It!, Well actually she literally scares them into you know what-ing themselves, as in Lex does to others what they try to do to Lex, female!Clark, female!Lex, implied fisting, implied off-screen character harm/death ( meaning Irene), mention of past non-con incident, odd kind of Dom/Sub, sex with superpowers, slight exhibitionism, the sexual stuff I mean, undercover spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even other top supervillians mess with Lex Luthor if they're wise. But Pride goeth before a fall.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Results

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS FOR WARNINGS! 
> 
> Back in the early 2000's( '02 or '03?) I was watching Smallville and was struck by a sudden possible memory of a scene with a pool in the first of the old Christopher Reeve Superman movies. It was hazy, but I remembered a strong impression of Lex Luthor coming across as very dominant and powerful and of Clark/Superman, when without those superpowers, was helpless in his control..... uh I don't think the creators intended me to like them together like that more than the Clark|Supe's & Lane interactions or Mrs. Luthor rescuing Superman from the bottom of the pool....and plus I was, I think, nine years old at the most at the time( mid 1980's?) so I wasn't seeing any of it with a sexual vibe at the time .....  
> So this pool scene is a kind of in honor of that (maybe) real memory....  
> ( Additional Note as of 2017: After fighting with this story for over a year, due to the belief that it needed more chapters, I finally decided it didn't and just changed the ratings from explicit down to simply mature).

Ramirez couldn't help noticing Jhi's moment of hesitation before the larger man reached for the door of the indoor pool room. " Just remember to remain at your most professional. No matter what they're doing....Best to just keep your eyes entirely off the wife."

_'Why?'_

Inside was spread a large, bright, and inexplicably entirely dripping-wet room of deep bright blue, faintest sea-green, and palest-sand coloring. A narrow encircling floor/seating area edged around the mammoth expanse of the water-filled basin that overflowed out past a hung billowing lavender drapery excuse for one outer-wall to drain, according to the building's blueprints, into the long series of waterfall and fountain fed 'organic'outdoor pools and swimming areas.  

But the gigantic display of wealth and architectural art could not distract from the sight of the two women who were occupying the pool.

Alexandria 'Lex' Luthor and her wife Clark.

And it didn't take a genius to see what was happening. What kind of scene the two had walked in on. Or to realize just how dangerous to have done so was to their continued good health considering the very recent events that had led them to preforming that little task that they had just gotten back from finishing 'taking care of'. This type of possibility was the reason Jhi had hesitated and warned him earlier....

Lex, standing in the waist-high water, was bent over Clark whom she had pinned lying sprawled spread out on her back suspended at the waterline with the long coils of sable hair faning out in imitation of some midnight-toned seaweed. Held there by being braced up on one translucently pale arm, that was positioned firmly pressed deep in the opened valley between those golden thighs, and that disappeared down out of sight beneath the water and the shadowed closure of the taller curvier woman's weakly twitching and thrashing body. Exactly where the bald multi-billionaire's hand was precisely and what she was all doing with it under there was mercifully unclear to the new arrivals' thanks to the rippling waves of their movements and how the younger woman was positioned which faced the other way, but given her wife's wreaked hapless noises it was being very active and relentless somewhere extremely delicately intimate. 

_' Somehow I don't think its something as common as fingering her going on there!'_ His mind was flinching from the sketchy tickle of possibilities that he could speculate of even while queasily aware that his own scope of sexual knowledge was nothing compared to the kind of hardcore extremes the jaded former spoiled wild child had reputedly wallowed in. 

There was evidence floating around the two that one of them had at one point been wearing a maroon bathing suit of some kind. Before the piece of clothing had met with a clearly violent end. Most likely for the crime of getting between the premier supervilian and full access to her wife's lush body. 

The boss' other iridescent porcelain-delicate appearing hand was spread to press down possessively over the taunt honey planes of her conquest's flat lower belly. While lips of palest shade of iced pink/peach were relentlessly sealed hard and tight over the tender mound of one plump warm breast trapping the ripe and tender melon in the hungry vacume of the devouring mouth. Clearly not even as tame as any too accurate imitation of an infant's greedy neediness this was an act of savage all out complete consumption. Engulfing the full round globe by having stuffed the tit's expanse as far into her maw as she could cram it before having clamped down  in what could only be described as trying to swallow up her treat's feminine feature whole animalisticly making a cruel lewd meal out of the woman she blatantly restrictionlessly owned in entitaled entirty. Though clearly already ridden to the end of her endurance the subjugated submissive still squealed as much as she was still capable of anyway given that mostly she was too breathless, too worn-out, and being pounded into too forcefully to be able to give full voice to the extent of which she was being ravished. Febile squirmings that did nothing more than brutalize her own body that much moreso and harder for her proprietor's enjoyment.

The two men's interference of the claim assertion sex marathon hadn't gone unnoticed either.

Predatory eyes, that at that moment were the same total abyss black of a man-eating shark's, slitted open and unerringly zoomed in on the intruders with the precision of lazar-sights on a sniper-rifle. A monsterous carnavor interrupted from its victorious goarging.

_'I'm dead.'_ Ramirez swallowed with a suddenly painfully tight throat. _'And I looked at the wife!'_ There was a clear warning in the way the smaller, slighter, but much more dangerous woman had shifted around to block more of the view of her mate. All his undercover experience and he was going to end up offed for accidently gawking at the sight of a uber mega-bad's lady getting fucked! And they woun't even be able to take Luthor down for it either. His murder would be like that Adler creep's. Everyone would know Lex Luthor was behind it but there won't be any shred of proof to prove it. Not even that little asighnment could be used as evidence of anything more than the head of Lexcorp being 'moved' by the dark tragedy of a troubled woman's grisly end( And what was up with what had been done to her face? Like the killer/killers had taken pains to keep it completely recognizable while destroying it).

Caught up in freaking out over certain death on top of the shock of unexpectedly waling in on freaky hardcore lesbian sex he almost missed the part where Jhi simply gave the boss a non-verbal report conferming their successfulness with a simple head nod.

A muscle in the hairless woman's cheek twitched in smug triumph even as her hard eyes ordered them to leave. Then hauling her lover partially out from the water, using a quick tug, to pull them both into a upright position pressed together, causing the passive tributary to shakily lift those long beautifully toned limbs and wrap them obediently round the commanding body and give her easier access for the second hand that was now plunging down to go join in and add to the activities of the first. Leaving off the feast she'd been guzzling from her treasure's stock for the rewards of stuffing that enslaved mouth with a demanding tongue and plundering the depths as if attempting to push herself entirely all the way in and take up permanent residence inside that vessel of endless pleasures. 

Impaled from both ends and wrecked beyond endurance the once contested prize went slack and limp as the victor took the very last of her that could be offered up and submitted for use. The slick monster didn't release her victim even then though. Like a marble-skinned siren dragging its prey down into a watery eternity they submerged to slowly sink to the bottom of the pool still knotted together...

Jhi tugged on his arm breaking the spell that held him transfixed. "Come on, Ramirez!"

" But shouldn't we-?"

" No! They're just fine! We need to leave though..... and go pretend none of this ever happened."

 

Over on the otherside of the Atlantic Ocean a individual by the name of Mycroft Homes was watching with blank non-expression and diamond-hard eyes as the flames in the office fireplace eagerly turned the copy of a missive into hot powdered ashes.

The words-

_ENE ADLER CONFIRMED AS NOLONGER A POSSIBLE ISSUE TO SAFETY OF SHERLO_

-could still be deciphered for a brief second longer than the rest before they too blackened and crumbled into non-matter. 

 "Problem solved."

 


	2. Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is more plot and, unlike the first chapter, does take place in Kansas. It was strongly helped along by parts of the old song 'Bad, Bad Leroy Brown'.
> 
> '....Friday about a week ago....And at the end of the bar sat a girl...and ooh that girl looked nice!  
> ...and trouble soon began.....learned a lesson about messing with the wife of a jealous-'. 
> 
> Oh and please remember that Irene really is a bad person in my interpretation, so don't go and expect me to be making her( or Jamie Moriarty) out as being some kind of role-model or as admirable just because she's smart and female( I tend to really resent it when a person tells me I should be siding with someone just because of their/my gender/religion/ethnicity). She's also not a 'real' Dominatrix since true life Master/slave and Dom/Sub 'fetish' relationships have rules, regulations, expertise levels, rituals, pre-arranged agreements, and decided boundries.

 

 

 

 

 

She wasn't the first potential that was just waiting to be plucked that Irene had noticed at that particular party. 

Metropolis' high society had quite a nice selection of rich birds on offer that night. They may not have had the ancient pedigrees and long refined behavior of those found across the pond but some were actually more monied in their new world flaunted brashness than many of the old European entitlement's haughty modesty. And the American rich were also a new challenge in the different ways they were both less easily shocked by outrageous scandals yet at the same time remained quaintly so much more rigidly puritan in their outlooks. 

A delicious new hunting ground to work and play in after having had to leave her old one. Briton and the Middle East had both become rather too uncomfortable for her at the moment. Her last clients were unhappy with her for failing to ensure their plans and the ruination of their attempted attack on a civilian airliner. And although Moriarty was pleased with the new information on the Holmes siblings Irene wasn't about to remain in range of that violently unstable psychotic any longer than needed. Furthermore she now had Mycroft Holmes' ire and so wished to keep a safe distance from that as well. Not least of it over Sherlock. The Iceman and The Virgin. Mycroft had been a fool to believe the younger Holmes' sexuality, or lack there of, would be adequate protection from 'The Woman'! Irene was the all-powerful Master Dominatrix. She was Goddess and all others existed to be her worshipers to select, humiliate, and ruin( not to mention milk of all their sellable secrets) at her leisurely whim. Those who didn't at first want what she did to them were all the more fun to break. She turned protests into acceptance- driving them to completean by her mastery was always the proof that deep down they truly had wanted it all along in spite of their protests. And even now Sherlock Holmes was already almost hers. That rescue from her former clients couldn't signify anything else. Even though she had yet to get the icy little sylph in her bed. Yes it would be perfect- Irene would leave that wretched Mycroft to Moriarty and Magnussen but keep sweet Sherlock safe and cared for as her own toy....She would even show what a good loving Master she was by letting her love slave keep that pet of a little doctor.....

But for now she was going to enjoy what this city had to offer....and was feeling a strong craving for womanly brunette.

Then she cast eyes upon her.

_'Oh yes, how delicious, just the kind of tasty sweet I'm in need of at the moment.'_

The girl was standing at the end of the buffet table. She was tall and slim limbed with the smooth luxuriant swells and dips of some very bountiful but tastefully balanced curves behind the sharp flat cut of her gown's front. There was an exotically racial ambiguity to the warm skin-tones and a slightly odd alien cast to the model-grade symmetrical features. Her face was that of the unforced type of youthful agelessness that could have put her years anywhere from late teens(but not with that fully ripened figure) to early or even late thirties.

The woman's dress was an exceptionally phenomenal dark shade of earth brown, similar to her hair, with a deep inner glow of red and gold to its thick sheen. Even at a distance the weighty material masterpiece invoked impressions of deepest buried gold, the most exclusive gourmet of rare dark chocolates/ coffees/caviar/truffles, banked embers, and the thickest and heaviest of plush furs. The high collar rose all the way up the length of her neck merging seamlessly into a bejeweled gold choker that cupped the underside of her chin and the back of her head. In her simply upswept loosely bunned hair was a hand-sized headpiece of darkest green-black leaves and vine with blackly-purple orbs( along with a loose scattering of rich sable, tangerine, champagne, and peach diamonds), that looked realistically like actual grapes but was actually more likely to be precious metals and gemstones. When she turned slightly it revieled there was also a near-invisibly thin chain of gold links interspaced by more smaller matching decorations that trailed down the middle of her back where the complex intricately clever cut and folds of the trailing fabric bunches made a daring coquettish game of exposure with tantalizing glimpses of bared back, shoulders, sides, and waist. The very image of a new-age harvest and fertility deity come to ornament the autumn themed gathering. 

A crème-de-la-crème trophy-wife. A brief look-up on her new little electronic assistant confirmed it. Clark (Kent) Luthor. Wife of Lex Luthor an American corporate tycoon who was.....' _Mmmm the owner of some lead cutting edge-labs as well as having the reputation of a very naughty past and the present suspicions of some possibly not-so upstanding side-interests.'_ Clark was a 'small-town girl'( though honestly that label was a bit preposterous given that with an estimated population of five thousand there were actually small cities, even in the United States, with fewer residents that that town). And Luthor had married the chit when the younger girl was only eighteen which was more than a decade ago now...more than enough time for the romance to have faded and for eyes to start wandering.

Excellent.  

Irene knew just how to proceed. She'd start off pleasantly social and work in the whole 'women's burdens' lament,( a method of such effectiveness when her objective is female that it even snared her the 'other Moriarty' so thouroghly, though not to the point where she foolishly dared attempt to outright dominate the deadly crimelord, that the blond woman had even honored her by taking the name 'Irene Adler' as her own civilian alias).

As Irene approached she made note of each of the lavishly decked-out others around Clark Luthor whom were talking to her or otherwise showing interest in her presence. And also that Luthor's wife was evidently rather unimpressed with the cuisine on offer...

"Oh! Pardon me."

"Sorry, my fault! I guess I'm blocking the way here a little?"

" No it's perfectly fine! Rather glad for it in fact seeing as how now that I have viewed our gormet selection for the evening I feel I might wish to hold off a bit longer."

" I know what you mean. I can't tell if someone actually thought these were good ideas or if its some kind of dare to see who's brave enough, or more likely dumb enough, here to actually try any of it." Turning to fully face Irene the taller brunette introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Clark Kent Luthor. Nice to meet you."

"Irene Adler. And the pleasure is certainly mine."

They shook hands. Clark's grip was enthusiastic yet brief and carefully gentle like she was a bit wary of accidently gripping too hard. Irene letting her reluctance to end the contact show through, with a fleeting slight re-squeezing and a more lingering trailing finger, also noted the softness and uncallused condition of the former farmgirl's hands that could only indicate years of pampered coddling had gone into transforming basic labor accustomed functional tools into another professionally produced expert detailing proclaiming her as now entirely repurposed into an artistic display as thoroughly ornamental as any of the seasonal-themed flippantry gracing the room surfaces.

The fact that the wealthy wife had introduced herself with her maiden name included was intrequing."Luthor? As in...?"

" Lex Luthor's wife."

" A very lucky woman then."

"Yes I am."

" I was referring to her. You are quite a refreshing change compared to all the others one finds at these events. The rarest of honest treasures amidst so much shallow fakery. You truly brightened up a otherwise dismal existence here. " She had to do this just right. Play on the lower-class moralities. Keep it so that any accusations can be passed off as misinterpritations of flowery innocent admiration. And it was possible that the biggest challenge was going to be overcoming the younger woman's own obliviousness at being flirted with. This one was evidently another Sherlock in that. So far the girl seemingly hadn't even registered let alone acknowledged any of the suggestive hints yet......  

"Yes. She is." Winter ice came from out of nowhere cutting off access to the bountiful harvest.

Alexandria 'Lex' Luthor glided in beside her wife with all the sleek power of a predator that had noted an interloper in its territory.

Where Clark had been charmingly exotic succulence Lex was enravishingly inhumanly alien. A creature or other creation crafted for fulfilling peoples' darkest most perverse desires. Everything about her dared one to try and be strong enough and forceful enough to defeat and subjugate her. She belonged in a setting of a glareinly blinding featureless science fiction spacecraft or on a polarbear skin rug in a fantasy palace constructed out of pure ice. And oh how Irene could already start to envision the kinds of new extremes this one begged to be put through for one's amusements in expanding new frontiers in exploratory experimentation!

The new arrival's gown, like that of her other half, was also a advertismental showcase of LexCorp's evident access to some astounding technical wonders. It glowed. Like crushed starshine. With that no-color/ all-colors brilliance leagues ahead of the engineering for LED lit clothing. The only real solid color to it was the onyx-hued stone, the size of a large orange, that lay nestled, like a black hole, at her stuerum right below the breastbone and the more lavender and seafoam green tints that formed its aura. The shape of the gown was of equal haziness. More a cloud of ice-chrystled air that by all comprehention should not have been adaquate for concealing even the slightest details of the unnaturaly pale flesh of that slim form.

"Lex!" Suede lips, stained an pigment of darkest berries and deepest wines at midnight, enthusiastically met and fused with those cast in moonlit lilac. The dresses of both American women were so cape-like that even as they moved to embrace one another it was impossible to tell whether either set of sleeves were created from having attached separate pieces of material or if they where formed by the extravagantly voluminous folds. Lovely beauties that they were separately the two diamonds of the first water managed to magnify in magnificence in one another's' presences. The glow of their faces and the sparkling of their eyes was due to more than the warm-toned illumination of the abundant yellowed ivory, gold, amber, and bronze toned candles and lighting fixtures.

So the sexual attraction between the two was still strong. More risk and more of a challenge that way....but not necessarily enough to make her drop the whole attempt. The spice of the possibilities for more danger only added to the thrill. Besides she knew how to work more than one target simultaneously... and the warning signs leading up to spontaneous crimes of passion while there was time for her to not get caught up in the violence.

Finally coming out of their kiss, with a slightly dazed heavy-lidded expression of dreamy pleasure, Clark nuzzled her mate contently butting one jewelry decked ear with the softest of loving motions. "Finished hob-nobbing yet?"

" Almost. Bored?" Luthor's slim hand, for all its opalescent faintness, was casually dominant in the reverently gentle manner with which she laid it to settle pressed in a possessive spread across the slope of her wife's hip.

"And the food looks like bad biology experiments. One dish even has what looks like the embryos of the creature that terrorized Nevada last week in it."   

" Better avoid that one then." Delicate lips quirked roguishly emphasized by the small slash of Lex's scar- that old one that official documentations have down due to a childhood accident but more reliable unofficial sources report as being the result of a 'domestic incident'.

Ending their detour into their own private little insular existence and rejoining the real world still going on around them the couple turned their attention to Irene's presence and Clark made belated introductions. "Lex, this is Irene Adler. Irene Adler meet my wife Lex Luthor."

"Charmed."

"Likewise."

Luthor's nod of acknowledgment was all smoothest regal elegance.

Irene cast her eyes down in a demure sweeping of thick weighty curtains of dark lashes adding to the near curtsy like air of her graceful motions as she responded with her own nod with all the dexterousness of a brilliant dancer deftly switching movements to match a new cue. Her own hands naturally drifting to partly skim lightly down the black velvet and leather length that made up the majority of her own gown thereby brushing her own curves and bringing 'unsolicited' emphasis to them. This correspondingly caused the luminescence of the room to set off the discreet golden threads woven into the filmy red lace overlay that hazily softy showcased the flesh of her shoulders and upper chest from under a titillating veil of moderately cut 3/4 sleeves and round collar-high neckline.    

Lifting her eyes back up in bold seductive challenge angled for Luthor alone-

There was a fog misted flash of a face in the background like a ghost of conquests past and now dead.

Which was impossible. A trick of the eye. Like the way the reflection of her dress shone in Cark's eyes like a hot coal. And Irene was no amateur to be fooled by passing resemblances or loose her cool and misstep from simply a bit of a startle....

Lex Luthor had eyes like Moriarty.

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      

 

   

 

 

  

      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually Clark's dress, in the front anyway, is more unavailable Star Trek Vulcan in statement not sex goddess. The back is more about her not being afraid of her body and enjoying looking her best for her own, as well as Lex's, pleasure. My reasoning for Irene's style gown is mostly because I actually wanted her wearing a type of thing I thought she looked prettier in [I thought that plunging- fronted thing and that gawdawful catsuit(?) were the worst of the choices for her clothing]. And yes the contrasts between the colors of Clark's ballgown and Lex's was inspired, but not based, on the dresses in the movie Frozen. 
> 
> I also don't hold with the lie that if you make the person have an orgasm it automatically and irrifutibly means they actually really wanted what was done to them....Irene on the other hand does buy into that excuse.


	3. Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this part done!

Lex was being very blankly formal. Never a good sign. It made Clark worried.

Not at all helped by that flare of anger earlier when yet another new aquaintence had instantly gone all rapey-face at the first sight of Lex. Clark used to think the creepy perverts eyeing after Lon and Lana, the Lang twins, were bad but even those years when Smallville's strangeness factors were at their highest( Clark's joyous highschool years) it had still always been Lex who had gotten the 'Lion's Share' ( ugh bad in-law pun) of the criminally insane with a bonus side of viciously murderous behavior targeting her. 

Plus Lex had a perchance for going all mad scientist when upset. And right now Clark can almost see the ray-gun blueprints beginning to percolate in that giant brain....along with killer robots. And intergalactic conquesting. Oh oh, that was really bad. Lex had conqured enough stupid intergalactic territory, they already had far more than what anyone could possibly seriously know what to all do with, they did not need any more! Even if it was fun getting to see and experience whole new worlds and cultures...

Liona had always had big plans for Lex, but even she had been seriously short-sighted about the extent and scope of Lex's potential, and even at sixteen Clark had known that the American political ranks would have been nothing but a pointless disruption of her best friend's forword momentum in life. Much the same as either staying in Smallville or prosuing a career in journalism, just because they were the passions and bars of success of other people Clark respected and loved, would have been for Clark herself. ( She wasn't even going to go into all the stuff with the kryptonite- radiation poisoned AI, her dumb moment of guilt induced speculation that she was socially obligated to endeture herself and become some kind of costumed superhero or something, or Lex's moments of conviction that she was destined for absolute evil due to her Luthor blood, cause honestly those were the angst-fest foolishness' from whence springs those mortifying moments that then eternally haunt one thereafter.)

" Are those things on the cracker-stuff really what I think they are?"

"Jellied snail with sun-dried truffle." Lex was less than impressed. Aparently someone in charge of this shin-did had tried too hard in their attempt to be uber-sophisticated.

Ugh.

Ms. Adler deliberately showily popped another one into her mouth in smug triumphant. Her eyes where all challenge and taunting.

Clark tried not to goggle at her but failed. And the exceptional bundle of wonders in her arms that was her sweet beloved was as dangerously still as a stalking cat about to pounce. Though entirely languaide and at complete ease outwardly Clark could still feel the way Lex's body was coiled and clenched beneath her hands. All smoldering explosiveness  poised to erupt. Not in a good way that that both spouses enjoyed, and that the younger now yerned for, which involved her urgently seeking out someplace private to be alone with her wife..... Almost entirely subconsciously, because it was impossible for Clark not to be aware of the feel of Lex's body, her grip on the smaller lither form had accidently slipped from polite loving display to something about to break the PG-rated indeciency laws. Palms possessively heavy pressed themselves along contures of the more slight-figured lighter-formed frame. Forceful, short, slow, repetitive strokes that were kneadings as much as petting. Only nearly brushing the edges of practically groping territory. Accidently destroying those portions of their gowns before they had even finished getting ready for this party no longer mattered now next to the knowledge and memory of having taken her gorgeous wife, in a cloud of transparent poofs decorated with hand-stitched needleworks that was ( probably not incidentally )reminiscent of their wedding gowns on a few of the planets they were married on, right before leaving to go to this party. Clark wasn't an exhibitionist but she'd had enough...  

It took Clark's superpowers to sense the stuttering/shudder that rippled through Lex as the bald billionaire succumbed to her wife's distraction and shifted focus.    

Then all her efforts were ruined by a call of, "Luthor!" Lex clamped down over Clark's wrists overriding her movements to instant immobilization. 

Clark very nearly buried her face in Lex's shoulder out of sheer despair. Sooo close! She had been that close to them finally getting them out of there!

"Good evening senator." Lex gave her a consoling pat in apology while gracefully addressing the intruder.

" Glade you're here! Come join us! The shiek say's he knows you so perhaps you can convince the man....." The guy continued yammering on, as he all but attempted to forcibly tow Lex away with him without actually risking the danger of breaching that aura of 'untouchibility' that the bald woman kept most people at a distance with, but Clark had tuned this latest blowhard out. The subject matter wasn't important anyway. She only cared about the fact that yet another rich so-and-so had once again gone and appropriated her wife!

There was a whisper soft brush of apologetic lips, that hers instinctively tried desperately to chase after only to find themselves berifft, then Lex was gone swallowed by the sea of bodies. 

"Abandoned again then?"

"Yeah."

" It's hard, I understand, being a wife with needs of your own when you have such an important and influential spouse. "

Nobody had to tell Clark that- she _knew_ only too well.

"Shame really. Now if you were mine-...."

 

 


	4. Flare-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can a story that takes place right after Halloween still be considered being done on time when its now February? Sure it can!  
> And OMG Lex is one of those real true geniuses, called things like poly-geniuses cause it actually rarer to be so very good at more than one area/skill/major, and thinks in depth about so much involving so many things simultaneously that I'm worried about how well I translated her pov.

Using politics as a course to further one's ambitions was one thing. Having the power to have politicians and government rulers seeking you out in order to elevate themselves by having been in your mere presence was something else. Unfortunately both options shared some of the same inconveniences...

People, of odious natures that you don't want fouling the air near your sweet wife, attempting to show off by having you be seen with them, even though they were not-so secretly terrified of you, was one. And Senators who had dreams of the Presidency were some of the worse.. but then so were certain dynastic rulers of over-insolated kingdoms from lands of pre-biblical civilizations that resented westerners that didn't desperately rely on their supplies of resources almost as much as loathed western societies for affecting their own. ' _Hopefully the sheik knows better than to chose here and now as the setting to publicly denounce me as a demon or whatever in an attempt in an attempt to invalidate whatever business deals of mine that most recently cut off more of his own_ .' Which reminded her- Check current progress on research study of ancient middle-eastern ruins for evidence of ancient alien created hostile sleeper-agent booby-traps in human DNA. And get back the most recent emergency procedure plans for the event of a zombie apocalypse fallout that had been stolen by the latest leak at the office after Lex 'accidently' put them in the wrong folder( she would have used one of her online gaming files only they were far too bulky)....    

' _Look at them Lex. They are what you were raised to aspire becoming.'_   Aspire, since these having been Liona Luthor's plans, and therefore Lex had good cause to be thoroughly suspicious of, it was highly possible that she had never been intended to actually succeed. That would have been exactly like her mother. Capricious, manipulative, and cruel as an ancient Greco-Roman deity. But like Alexander the Great, Lex had set her reach higher and achieved goals her power greedy parent couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Greatest of which was finding and achieving the love of her very own Hephaistion. Found her trying to fit herself to the judgemental, self-righteous, overly moralistic moldings of the darkly twisted seething horror that was the idolized small town perfection with their smug superiority/martyr complexes that rivaled the sneering egos of any members of the social elite. But Lex had found her and won her none the less. Sherlock Holmes was truly right in claiming that the pastorial scenery hid more human atrocity than could ever have passed unnoticed in the crowded limelight. Lex could not have stood out more in antithetical alien comparison in that isolationist setting if she had tried. Fortuitously that very singularity helped ease the unjust burdens and feeling of insolation the young, shy, insecure Clark was experiencing herself due to being the absolute epitemization of unique perfection, as well as a teenager,...and also an orphaned extraterrestrial with still- budding abilities. Turned out their really was nothing like meeting the other half of one's soul. They bonded over their differentness even before sharing their deepest secrets and discovering new ones about themselves- like that Clark's alien DNA had been as radically mutated by the kryptonite radiation as Lex's human biology( which only made sense given that they were both exposed to heavy doses of the same biology altering forces). Their courtship has been slow out of nessessity, and a very long frustrating wait it was for both of them, with moral and legal ramifications, and not-so metaphoric shot-guns, looming ominously in the event of the smallest misstep in conduct on their part. Rumors had the power to destroy. And there were many eager to see Lex fall. One needed neither truth nor facts when scandal was used to ruin a person. There wasn't even any need to get your hands dirty when there were so many others, who out of malicious cruelty or sanctimonious censure, were more than willing to automatically viciously attack, or turn on, any target they are set upon. 

Lex trusted Clark. She did. The rest of the world though....well, Lex found other ways to coping with existent life as a whole and dealing with advassarial threats more precisely. Experimentation in ray-gun technology for one was quite rewarding in regards to that matter. and dispite what malicious lies, some might have spewed in attempts to coherse Clark away, Lex would never do anything as outrageously appalling as for instance thoughtlessly tossing say a slanderous malcontent  into a unknown breach in the space/time/reality continuem in order to dispose of them. it was truly insulting to even suggest that she would ever do anything that carelessly moronic, especially when it meant the difference between an opponent being gone for good or showing up at a later date more powerful than ever, Lex always made it a point of having at least an idea of what was on the other side of any opening that there was undoubtibly going to be the usual inevitable uproar in the vicinity of while she was present.

Multi-tasking abilities in a social scene was a survival must. So Lex kept up with the monologing politician, appearing interested and agreeable without actually committing  to anything, all the while playing back all the hoarded sweet memories of Clark's happy loving smile over the years in cronological order( even those where the other individuals who'd been present at the time had long since been mentally faded, erased, violently scrubbed- out, and/or vindictively doodled all over with imaginary colored pens), and keeping all senses tuned in alertness to the surrounding goings- ons. One always needed to be aware of potential issues....And on the look-out for the signs that yet another lunatic was going to choose here and now to loose their minds entirely.

It was a good thing that she was paying attention.

At the same time a tiny discreet signal unobtrusively alerted her to the existence of a problem there was a new strain of informational muck had joined the swirls and eddies of the flows of the conversational streams reaching her ears. Some of the nearby gossip mongers she knew without a doubt were blatently intending for her, and who knows how many others, to clearly overhear their auditory production given the theatrics in which they were using to impart the news to their coherts. Lex filed their identities automaticly for later...contemplation.  

_"Luthor's wife is over there letting herself be seduced by some European sex worker right in front of everyone here!"_ This was truly priceless in its level of righteous contempt coming from a woman prone to 'going out riding' with her father-in-law behind her husband's back.

_'Oh, Clark.'  She knew she shouldn't have left her alone!_  Lex's beloved, all warm and friendly and having grown up fed on lessons that exalted honesty and openess with everyone she came in contact with( despite the hypocrisy of its contrariness to the other teaching that were simultainiously also being drilled into her). Which was entirely at odds and deeply sucpicious to the members of this type of society. To some it even marked her naturally as target prey for their mistreatment- a conception that Lex routinely makes it a point to strongly disuaide them of even when it means making an example out of the more persistently idiotic ones...Something her sweet darling was most unreasonable about and persistently stubbornly resolute in believing that Lex was prone to overreacting over. Even though they both were too intimately experienced with having been singled out as easy targets for petty cruelty before. Lex did not overreact- she made herself, and other things, very clear for the edifications of others in a most restrained manner being sure to keep herself perfectly in check. There was a bit of an issue between them in regards to that as well as  Lex's possessiveness and her 'possessiveness'. Though it was really rather a 'pot and kettle' matter there as far as she could tell given the proof of some of Clark's past behavior instances( not including those that Lex had gleefully dubbed the 'Kryptonian Pon Farr' situations).    

Lex didn't after even recall excusing herself from the others and probably made the correct polite excuses out of blank well-trained route. Lex's security thought Clark was in danger, and by the fact that the Clark's phone have just rebuffed an attempted electronic tap along with the information findings regarding Adler that they were giving her, there appeared to be more than good reason. ' _A self-styled dominatrix with no regard for the actual rules of being one or the rights of others? Really? Oh honestly! Clark you certainly seem to attract quite the winners don't you love.'_ Lex no longer had time for these nobodies.

_' You're making a scene Lex. This will only fuel their talk.'_ Liona's voice in her head sneering with disapproval at the addional evidence of Lex's failure to live up to her parental expectations.

-A small delicate brunette swathed in a froth of dusty-grey/vanilla & cream loose-woven mesh, decorated with a sparse spattering of mother-of-pearl pins shaped like moths, was too busy with her texting to even look up when Lex brushed by her spot in a secluded corner.-

Clark could fuss about this later all she wanted. They both detested being hemmed-in by guard details. And Clark especially seemed to regard them as some sort of insult to her abilities and self-sufficiency. But this was not about making her out to be some helpless possession in need of constant shielding and protection. It was actually entirely the opposite. Lex needed to act because Clark didn't/couldn't understand how some aspects of societies worked and right now, if nothing else, they were both in danger of being degraded and their status' reduced to that of weak vulnerable objects of ridicule and scorn for these parasites to feed off of. Some here were like Liona and for them the only form of respect there was is fear...

What Clark couldn't understand was that it wasn't about ignoring their ridicule, Lex let them( and most of the world) know that her being in their fickle favor was meaningless insignificance to her, it was about preventing people from thinking they could get away with attempting to cause real damages to that which was Lex's. Her work and the benefits it could provide to aid the present and in the future, her employees lives and livelihoods, and especially her family and their lives...

Clark, in her right mind, was not one to let the proximity of another person's sexual organs or carnal daring do her thinking and reacting for her, as well as still being almost entirely blind to her own attractiveness she was also disinclined to successfully recognize the more subtle and even not-so-subtle come-ons directed her way. An accusation of a seduction could indicate that either Clark was not yet aware of the meaning and intentions of other party involved ( Which would not be the first time. Lex was still quietly nurturing possible horrible fates for that damned Lane person) or the other alternative was that ' seduction' was being used in one of its older implications and therefore glossing over and excusing a far more forceful one-sided attraction about to start taking liberties where they shouldn't ( and in which if that was the case the offending 'opportunist'  _was sharkfood_ ).  

Clark was no longer at the buffet table.

She was now backed against the nearest wall looking like she had just been informed the _she_ was to be the night's entrée.

_'What the everloving fuck happened to the guards_ this _time!'_ If their sudden absences were anything less than having been redered uncontious again.... 

Clark being cornered by a horny admirer always looked like a small woodland creature about to be smucked by a truck. Even though that in the event of a living thing actually about to be struck by fast-moving mode of transportation she was the very ideal in efficient and effective tragedy prevention. It didn't matter how strong or fast she was, or all the self-defense lessons Lex insisted on( because superpowers or no there will always be those out there who are stronger, faster, and meaner who could wish her harm), Clark was still detrimentally stuck being like a damned sheltered Victorian schoolgirl when it came to people making a move on her. True part of that was fear of publicly exposing her abilities making her clumsy and fumbling in a effort to keep everything 'human'. Lex didn't care if it would be a Public Relations nightmare, that's what all the damned spokespeople and lawyers were paid for to fix, she'd rather Clark turn an apparent aggressor into a splatter painting as opposed to letting some lecher touch her. Clark viewed herself as having an unfair advantage. That she was 'invulnerable' enough that she should be able to 'quietly' take on and endure without fuss or issues any physical danger she needed to in the course of protecting others. Lex, who had a better grasp on the unscrupulous, was not about to ever let the most beautiful soul in existence be victimized. It was a thing with them by now; Lex got publicly villainized by social do-gooders and privately/publicly attacked by the murderously insane( last instance: The Joker- a week ago), while Clark got terrorized by obsessed scientists sniffing too close and circled by high-society predators( last instance: two weeks ago, and Clark never learned, and never will, that the creep was intending to black-mail her into performing sexual favors...or that Lex'd had ' taken care of it' ). There were overlapping's. And naturally they both tended to feel the need to prove that they could take care of themselves just fine without the other one's overprotective coddling. They had there fair share of fights over that as well...

And right now Lex was going to rescue Clark whether she wanted it, or thought she needed it, or not. Besides if Lex simply signaled Mercy to make a kill shot or something aimed for the interloper Clark would likely just act like a fool and heroicly rescue the slimewad...

"Naughty, naughty Ms Adler. I know it is deemed prestigious in many places of the world to think they've the right to look down on the society of this country with utmost distaste but that really does not give one leave to put aside all of your manners while visiting here."

"Meaning?" Yes this one would play it that way.

"Theft, Ms Adler." ' _I know what you are. More importantly I also know what you do to your victims.'_

"You wish to accuse me of robbery? Of what? Your senses perhaps?" She apparently wasn't about to admit she'd been found-out and intended to belittle the truth into hiding.

"A possibility. But no, I refer to the mere intent of such follies and the ruin that befalls those finding themselves ensnared with their own cleverness." _'I am warning you now to back off while you are still able.'_

" Are you perhaps referring to yourself there? Careful, I might take that as a challenge. Do you like being ensnared then Lex? I do rather enjoy tying people up you know." Clearly 'The Woman' was either too self-delusional or chemically high to accept any reality other than one where she has all the focus of those nearest centered entirely on her, or more precisely the aspects and only those particular definite aspects that she wanted them paying attention to at the moment, and that she was in control here. But Lex for one was not about to be blinded by such ignorant commonness. Even if Clark hadn't been standing right there suppressing her inner tremblings so that they were the merest of minute tremors vibrating into Lex from where her body was snuggly fitted to her wife's. Pain, fear, and anger were three of the utmost unacceptable sources for Clark's quivering to ever derive from. And ones Lex would not tolerate.   

"Pity. I don't." Lex was finished with being tolerant now.

"Shame that. Such stogginess and from someone with you history too. And yet still with the odasity to be so boldly flirting with another right in front of your poor slighted wife." Adler was being just plain boring now.

"I'm not slighted in the lest. Not by Lex anyway." Once again Clark had gotten her faith in humanity bruised by someone far from worth her time.

"Clark knows when I'm actually flirting with someone. And when I'm not."

"Yes but how long before the pleas to her moralities win her over to... prosecution as it were?"

" I happen to be quite capable of trusting my wife Ms. Adler. And I don't believe renouncing that during times when someone has the most need of your support shows any evidence of having any great sense of moral fiber either." The naïve girl that Lex had first met was nolonger and with her growth had come a deeper understanding and more resilient ability to trust. ' _She trusts me to still be attempting to do the right thing even when it doesn't appear so according to evidence and has been kept from her.'_ That was faithful love, and just hearing it made Lex all the more ridiculously determined to be deserving of it( and keep it and Clark safe), she could feel her heart swelling with a mixture of pride and overwhelming joy, but her beloved was not yet finished, 

"I can also tell when someone, without the sufficient level or range of comprehendsion to understand such a high degree of intelligence as Lex possesses, has utterly failed to actually even grasp the meaning of a conversation taking place." And Lex couldn't help but admire how radient her Clark really was when she was putting down fools that mistook her country upbringing for uneducated emptyheadedness that they could sneer at and degrade her for.  

"Are we done here Lex?" And just like that Clark beautifully dismissed the slime and stupidity facing them and warmly snuggled more protectively, and a lot more interestingly, into the secure haven of Lex's, admittedly possessive, embrace enfolding in around her like a protective cocoon. And holy fucking hells the absolutely divine way that Clark fit there and filled her hold go damn impossibly well! They melded easily together in that so very pleasant feeling of gentle unity that hummed between them like the echoing after-shock vibrations of the entwined thrums produced during the throes of their last orgasms'' euphoric tickling's were still capable of being felt continuing on with their titillating palpitations....that was deservedly going to be placed at the highest priority for further and the most thorough and exhaustive study/examination/research Lex can come up with at the first opportunity available. A sensation she knew looked calmer in its neutrality and was less of a performance than most typical public displays of affection, heavy- handedly acted by those that were noticeable too much more concerned with 'showing it off' than truly absorbed in exploring it.  

"More than." The only social functions Lex was going to allow to experience the glory of her Clark from here on out now was going to be those for the Red-Cross, local animal shelters, libraries, orphanages, food pantries, visiting hospital/nursing home patients, and supporting the families and members of local police/firemen/EMT units and overseas troops!    

"Good. Home please?" Clark would make the world's most beautiful young mother. Perhaps its time Lex found out if she would like to be one. And let Clark in on one of the secrets Lex had been conducting hidden experimental studies for. The accelerated aging concept may not be the best course after all on retrospect. Clark might feel that any child of theirs required it to be carried by one of the two of them. Clark could want to bear a child. That could possibly work out more efficiently or it could be riskier and end up placing both mother and child in unnecessary and/or greater danger. Was a baby even a good idea for them? Consideration needed to be given to the less than stellar traits displayed in earlier biological representatives of the lineage that  could have averse effects any further members of the bloodline after all...

" After you dear." And also, if Lex reminded her about how it supported/maintained/preserved the job-force, trade, creativity, and traditional arts and knowledge then maybe she could convince Clark to allow her to create another new fashion-line or art gallery in her honor....

" Oh don't leave now. We've only just gotten started and I'm so enjoying your impression that you've gotten 'one over on me'." Someone couldn't bear not having the last word it seems. Typical.

"Good bye Ms Adler." Lex felt no need to even turn back and bother looking at the woman again. There were among the people around them discreetly or blatantly listening a number of individuals who would soon discover that their moment of vicious-minded enjoyment would result in some rather severe fines later. But there were also those onlookers there that were a whole different set of predators all together...and what they saw was an interloper making a nuisance of themselves and getting on the bad side of Luthor.   

"Next time do be more of a challenge or I may loose interest."

"There won't be a next time." You should have retreated while you had the chance Ms. Adler.

" But I don't think I could possibly stay away!"

"Try." Lex was done.

"Not after only one taste."

_**KILL!** _

Lex was calm. Composed. Unaffected.-

- _Going to fucking rip that shitty skank's insides out by yanking them up through her goddamned throat and flipping her entire fricken sack of over-presumptuous putrescence inside-out-_

Lex was strong. A lot stronger and faster than the norm thank to her mutated genetics. But not anywhere near as overly strong and fast as Clark. Who'd already had a tight grip on her, and at those foul words, had only gone and increased the tightness wrapping her in a fully immobilizing level of restrainmeant that Lex would not have been able to overcome with out inflicting serious damage on the both of them, not that she could bear the thought of intentionally hurting Clark, that kept her safely contained and out of further trouble...that is at least as far as Clark was aware of anyway.

The words had not made Lex stiffen and whip around. They had continued walking away without faltering. Their little clamp-down, that Adler and several others would have picked up on ( Liona would certainly have done so), may have given them the proof that Adler's goading was succeeding in getting a reaction from Lex. But-

_'Maybe they should be reminded that its the gun they point at themselves not reacting that gives them their thrill when they play their games of Russian Roulette'_

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am intending to imply the possibility that, along with everything else, Irene was slipped something. Considering how free she herself is with doing it to others it is not unlikely for someone to feel it is fitting or justifiable revenge to use the same type of thing as one of their weapons when going after her. And I'm not belittling her intelligence or skills, or saying that it was easy to accomplish, just by doing so (which is the kind of knee-jerk accusations I put those story tag warnings to Irene fans inorder to avoid).


	5. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: There is referencing to a past incident of some seriously forced sex here! IT CAN BE CONSIDERED AS NON- CON! As in it was possibly murder-level stuff! Its short and not graphic though. Basically, Lex once went to a seriously dangerous 'establishment' where a group there thinks she was at their complete mercy and attempted to be their most sexually brutal with/to her only to have Lex turn it around and forcibly humiliate and degrade them. Lex was also high on drugs at the time. The whole thing is to show one of the ways about how dangerous Lex is in the eyes of Metropolis' criminals.

Coat-check. Coat-check was coat-check. She took their coats/wraps/whatevers, most of which any real person in their right mind would never think about actually buying- even if not someone on a collage budget, and carefully stowed them in the closet nice and neat with clearly labled tags so she could find them again quickly and easily when the owners returned to demand them back. In between its mostly just standing around and trying to keep the area from being used by people for a quick fuck. Its amazing how stuff that sounds so exciting and hot in porn not only gets lame very quickly but is goddamned irritating when having to deal with the afters is a disgusting chore that you have to do! ' _And anyone who thinks that's humorous is just asking to have someone do it on their stuff and see how funny it is then!'_

Having just booting out yet another 'couple', who's brains were at the moment incapable of anything resembling thoughts beyond obsession with their ability to have their reproductive organs stimulated by another person, and probably wouldn't be able to comprehend the existence of the embarrassing stains they now had on their overly-expensive clothes even if she had bothered to warn them that they were there, when she spotted the Luthors. Going into a side room that she was pretty sure was known as something like a 'Resting Room'/ 'Withdrawing Room' (and not to be confused with the version of the term 'toilet'/'restroom' that refers to the places for relieving one's self) becuse this was one of those weirdly set-up places intended for both private residence and public gathering place combined as only the very rich and crazy are prone to- yet those two made the surrounding wealth seem non-existent in comparison. More interestingly though was the way they were behaving. Clark Luthor was looking rather frantic almost desperately pulling her sugar-momma wife into the secluded spot with a clumsy hast that left the door unlatched and opened enough for the curious, who knew exactly where to stand inorder to get a good view, to peek in on them. 

If there was one great advantage to her sucky job it was how nicely it put her in an ideal position for information mining about the rich and ridicules. Unnoticed in the background all she had to do was sit back, pay attention, and take notes. There was big bucks in selling the kind of information she could pick up at one of these things. About everything from fashion, food, scandals, business, politics, and even some evidence of criminal actions....all for her big eyes and ears to pick up and earn her better profits than any stupid minimum-wage job ever could. 

The Luthors were the kind of wealth that made your mind disbelieve what your eyes were seeing- even when they were surrounded by the kinds of people who thought nothing about throwing around ten thousand bucks for a new dress and another for the shoes that went with!. Or maybe because of them being in the midst of all that? Even tiny details about their too over abundant riches spoke of carelessly showing off extents in power and means that people just shouldn't have and hinted at shady secrets and hidden machinations. No one had to tell her there was good reason for the suspicion of underhanded and down right illegal sources behind having rose that high and influential that fast. Luthor had the flash and show of new money from one parent and the roots and class from the other. But trying to suss out that sort of hard-hitting new was for other more determined, and less causious, investigaters to dig around for. She was content with the steady money of reporting on little slip-ups in descression and the trend setting displays. The latest up to the minute trend style description of  Kent-Luthor's nails alone -...(which looked, as far as she had been able to tell when taking their coats earlier, were some ludicrissly frightfully tricky three dimensional visional artworks thing of miniscule models of formal beribboned bouquets, all so better than reality one expected to be able to smell them and see them move on a breeze, intermingled with produce, folk-art, and odd shaped symbols in displays sprawled across miniature 'canvases' smaller than postage stamps). Those over-pampered and prettied hands that went from clutching her spouse to _clutching her spouse_ in a way that was sure to wreak all the work that some overworked manicurists had gone to such efforts to accomplish.  And when Lex Luthor had untied the ribbon swathing laced up her wife's leg and removed one of the (so-shallow-they-only-barely-curled-over-the-tips-of-the-toes) excuses for a slipper, that looked more like it was made of golden faintly-traced imprints of fern leaves than anything actually substantial and had to have been like being barefoot the entire time they were worn, she could see that the brunette's feet and toes were evidently equally done up and bedecked in a un- mimicible to match style. Hell, apparently all of Luthor's style people 's works were going to meeting violent ends at that point as the billionaire went from wildly enraged to worried to amorous on her hapless fashion model doll-like prize. Clark Kent Luthor had come from a heritage of the kind of prideful poverty that had nothing going for it but a sense of snobbish superiority that only those who had always been near-destitute, and those of the ranks of the formerly wealthy, pulled ( she had infamously once worn jeans and flannel to a formal ball, and the incident was still being argued over as it having been either a deliberate rejection of the high class or as a show of being too powerful for any rules to apply too her, that instead of getting her shunned had instead caused leading fashion designers to instantly begin showcasing denim and flannel), yet she was still mostly just another silly young thing that had suddenly become wealthier than her wildest dreams and more spoiled than any over-pampered princess who's wild out of control whims were being catered to in out-of-control extremes, sure to spiral into her/their complete destruction, that made her nothing more than the visual representative of Luthor's escalating power and treasury( Which no-one can figure out where it is all coming from and not to mention honestly don't they know the 'thing' amoung the wealthiest these days was the look of pretending not to be as rich as you are in a bland and faked-modest look so not to rile the lower masses?)  Watching them she couldn't help wondering if the former farm-girl ever regretted loosing her individuality and freedom for the life of being a decorative artwork display/emassed heap of piled wealth and carnal plaything of an overly privileged and jaded, former society brat, with a renouned temper.   

An infamous temper that had seemed close to erupting going by the coresponding conversation.

"Lex calm down!" The (unconvicted) criminal mastermind's Clarky-poo was bigger than the (alleged) supervillain and so was able to wrestle the, ballerina-frail appearing, little slip of a corporate tycoon to a standstill despite there being nothing more to her herself than that of a lingerie model or stripper.   

"Let go Clark." Both bodies collided hard and awkwardly against at wall sending something heavy crashing with a metallic clatter. Wow Luthor really was the violent nut-case they say! 'I w _onder if anyone will have the balls to send Luthor the repair bill for that?'_

"No! You can't keep going around threatening to kill every jerk trying to make trouble by getting handsy."  

" She touched you! Where?"

"Lex!"

"You aren't telling me. Why?"  

"Because it was nothing! I wasn't the one in danger Lex! You were! She was just doing it to try to get to you! She was after you! She And she had a pin, a small needle of some kind...I don't know why or what for or what it would have done to you if I hadn't blocked it. "

' _What!?! Like an assassination attempt or something like on tv? Holy shit!'_ Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. The most excitement she ever got was when someone decides their coat, or whatever, had been damaged while under her care. 

"You. Blocked. It. _Clark!_ "

"Nobody saw."

"Beside the point. It was an unknown substance." The pat-down looking motions had become heavy petting by the time the pale woman got down to running caressing fingers over bared limb encircled with intertwining leg jewelry and draped wrappings of the foot covering complexity.

"It didn't get me."

"But you don't know if it could have." 

Things plummeted almost instantly into a crazed bodice-shredding/skirt-ripped-off/ thrown- to- the- floor scene of utter madness.  The kind of spectacularly forcefully demanding kinky-rough barbarian warlord/ captured by lusty pirate type of violent fantasy porn that could have been so hot if Luthor had maybe been some sexy man doing it....The brunette was just as obviously not fighting back at all against the practically abusive-level derogatory treatment of being callously flung down onto her back and roughly climbed on top of even though she was squealing (probably like the cliché highschool cheerleader unexpectedly finding herself with her cherry getting popped by the football team) muffledly within seconds of having the billionaire's tongue in her mouth and body shoving between her thighs.  

She couldn't help winceing on seeing that. It had to have been uncomfortable. The smaller woman was down to what was either the skimpiest scraps of a last layer or nothing but body jewelry. Either way it had bits of cold, hard pieces getting scraped roughly against the tender skin of the submissive woman's most delicate areas. It was hard to imagine enduring  obediently letting someone brutilize one's feminine internal access like that. Yet Clark was not only accepting the mistreatment but looked to be actively attempting to spread those clenching thighs even wider and press her spouse in harder for greater availability. But after that initial explosion of movement they seemed to settle into not doing anything but being pressed together laying there mostly naked on the thick carpeting. So maybe they had a (dull) version of some kind of masochist and sadism thing going on? It also didn't look like very good lesbian sex either- mostly just a lot of kissing, clutching, and whispering. _'No acrobatic contortions to be seen and I'm certainly not hearing any of that fabled non-stop multiple orgasms.'_ A real let down.

"- _THE DOOR!!!-"_

_**BAMM!** _

 The slamming force of the barrier shutting closed between her and the sensational peep-show rocked her even from her hiding place in the room on the other side of the hall and sent dust and plaster dancing wildly in the wake of the short gust.

But that was okay. She had gotten enough. More than enough really. The only question now was what information was best to sell to who.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was the hottest thing he'd ever laid eyes on! Slick and smooth as fuckin anything! Curves like you could never dream and long lines so sharp that you get yourself cut up into bloody ribbons just looking at 'em! She practically floated above the ground standing while still and when not she moved under you like you were riding a frickin rocket being held just barely in check!

He was in Lex Luthor's car! Sometimes this dumb valet job really did have perks!

He didn't know a heaping lot about cars, he could drive them but that didn't mean he was some expert on them or anything, but no-one needed to tell him this baby was shit expensive and more than likely not even on the market yet.

Just getting to sit in it was almost enough to make him cum in his pants.....That is if he wasn't also so scared shitless of the possibility he'd get offed painfully for so much as breathing on the thing wrong! _It was Lex Luthor's car!_ And Lex Luthor was the fucking scariest freak ever!

He'd never forget the first time that he'd seen Lex Luthor. Her wild-partying and slumming had brought her to a very bad neighborhood and an even more dangerous bar. A guy called Tanked had been the leader of the top gang back then _'No! Don't think about what happened to Tanked!'_ Tanked had thought Luthor was some stupid little rich bitch whore who didn't know she was biting off more than she could take. Thought he and the posse would bang her into nothing more than a leftover smear. And not have their no-holds-barred efforts get sneered down on like they were the pathetic fumbled failures of some soft, sissy, dingle-less, and clueless young pukes. She'd ended up being the one that fucked them into mangled pulps, and not the otherway around, using the most unbelievable of fucking psycho torture crap from outta nowhere like it was nuthin' and usin' 'em on herself, like the man- tools trying to have her were too fricken teeny to even get noticed, and making all them goin' at her take 'em too! Cowering in a corner he'd watched the sight of the leaders of a pack of killer badass monster studs fail at fighting back against getting suddenly slammed down into being a batch of pathetically squealing and mewling fuck-holes desperately scrambling to obey the orders she barked out and putting on a show for everyone else with their efforts to lower themselves to even worse acts of shame and humiliation out of mindless terror of what would happen to them if they didn't. One minute Tanked and his two top dogs were all fucking piling on Luther all at once then next thing they all knew the three were dropping to the floor in crippling  pain from their pricks and nuts getting viciously crushed by teeth and spooky-pale hands that then got joined by bigger and harder toys after Luther called for 'audience participation' with a blood-smeared mouth while looking up at Tanked with glazed over shark-eyes( whatever she had been either snorting, popping, smoking, shooting- up, or any combination there of at that time had to have been some frigging powerful shit)....   

The two minutes it took for him to move Luthor's car into place were some of the longest in his entire life.

The Luthor striding out the door like murder wrapped in a long coat and high boots of razor-edged wet-ink black as he exited the beautiful piece of machinery had him nearly falling onto his knees and begging her not to kill him, or worse, for having had to touch it! The Luthor wife was about two seconds loupeing behind the smaller woman and buried in the bulked-up puff of the poofiest of fur coats colored with splashes of all the brightest colors. He didn't have to open the door and help her into her into the car like he had to with some of the wives and girlfriends in other couples. Loaded and loco was like a riled over- zealous watchdog. Something you see in a lot guys with a hot babe. All possessive and suspicious of anyone they though was eyeing their girl. With good reason. A prime piece of ass like that a person had to keep their eye on and be on constant look out for poachers. Even if her rack did lack the truly record-breaking sized titties some of the other sluts he'd gotten to eye up taking their meal-tickets for a round or two of their expected rides in not-as-concealed-as-they-think spots.

For a minute it looked like Luthor wanted to just go ahead and devour her sweet snack right out there in front of al the surrounding passers-by on the crowded street. Instead she gave her woman a quick kiss (which he found disappointing since he would have loved to seen how that hotty looked getting good and groped because   _daaammn_ \- talk about a bimbo built for giving nothing but non-stop pleasuring!).

"How about a few days in California?" The hairless money-pot suggested as her lips left the other babe's.

The tasty treat frowned. "Lex-?" Like she was suspicious about something for some reason. As if they were pretending she had any say in it. 

With Luther bent so close to her toy it was hard to ease-drop without getting caught but he did catch ' play alien probing' ,which made sense for a sex game because Lex Luthor naturally looked like a creepy colorless alien, along with some of the usual over-the-top bragging shit about endurance and how hard and rough the fucking was going to be...

The missus turned almost as red as the glowing stop-light that reflected off those widened eyes.

The tiny helpless animal noise that she made in the back of her throat almost had him moving to jump her himself then and there...

The reality of the car door clicking shut had his survival instincts instantly reminding him about the threat still standing there.

Air froze in his lungs when those ice-eyes turned and looked at him he passed her the car-keys  " Ah, Mr. Landry wasn't it? Do send my regards to Mr. Endwood."

"Y-yes _sir_ ma'am! " _Crap!_ Crappty-crap crap!' _Gotta tell Slice- Luthor's got orders for us!'_

Then Luthor was gone disappearing into the driver's seat.

He didn't watch them drive away. Too busy obeying orders and calling his boss. 

Fumbling awkwardly with his phone he passed four crime family members, two guys who smelled like cops, and at least a dozen or so more who gave off the that deadly vibe of being serious trouble...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For writing the first part of this chapter I kind of had the historical research I've read about how 'the social scene' is/was used by 'high society' was about efforts and acts about power and position and not about empty-headed idleness. The observer here has found herself a way of taking advantage of her surroundings in a manner both ancient and modern. And I did actually once read a article advising its fashionable( by which they evidently meant rich) readers that the current recession era times called for garments that 'looked' less costly...
> 
> And for the second part; well I wanted to get more into Lex's dangerousness. Plus that past encounter happened after the fall-out of the Club Zero incident and Lex's head was in a bad place.  
> And yes there was a magical, or should we say advanced-tech, change of clothes.


End file.
